Tim Carpenter
Tim Carpenter 'was a character in the movie Final Destination 2. He is the son of Nora Carpenter and was the youngest survivor of a deadly pile-up on Route 23. Tim is the second survivor to die. Final Destination 2 As he and his mother Nora prepare to go to the dentist for a check-up, Kimberly Corman blocked traffic after having a vision about a terrible crash. He and his mother witness what's going on, just seconds before the accident happened just as Kimberly predicted. He is later interrogated along with his mother and other survivors and released from custody. Tim was fearful about what the other survivors were saying in the interrogation room. They said how they were like the survivors of Flight 180, and they would die one by one as well. The night before Tim's visit to the dentist he asked his mother if the other survivors might have been right. When Tim goes to the dentist, he gets nervous toward what might happen to him. Tim's dentist finds a cavity which needs to be drilled. During the drilling, Tim can see pigeons flying into the window, causing him to worry. 'Death After leaving the dentist's office (and after nearly suffocating when a hanging toy blowfish falls in his mouth), Tim and his mom begin to walk into the streets. While walking, they saw Kimberly and Officer Burke running towards them, with Kimberly screaming out "Pigeons". Then, Tim noticed a flock of pigeons in front of him. On impulse, he runs up to the birds and started stomping around them, scaring them and making them fly away. Some of the birds flew above a construction worker and he accidentally brushed his elbow against a lever. To everyone's horror, he makes a large, thick glass pane fall from a crane a nd onto the street below. Kimberly and Nora scream out Tim's name, but just as he looks up, the pane falls on him with full force, bending Tim's spine backwards and flattening him. Officer Burke directs a horrified Kim away from the body while Nora begins to sob in terror. Signs/Clues thumb|right|300px|Tim's Death *Tim almost died when the electricity in the dentist's office malfunctioned and he nearly choked to death on laughing gas and a toy blowfish that fell into his mouth. *Kimberly sees pigeons flying towards her before heading to the dentist's office, even though not a pigeon was in sight. Also, she saw it through a reflection in a glass window. *Tim's dentist asks him, "Your mom says you've been having some pane lately?" *The pane that crushes Tim is visible from the dentist's office. *A pigeon banged on the window of the dentist's office. *Tim is standing in the intersection of tiles, making it look like an "X" and implicating that he is the target. *In the dentist's office, the fish tank has a skull inside. *A sign reading CAUTION is seen before his death. Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Category:Students Category:Obliterated